


Where Are You?

by Oneofthe3gs



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on AFF, Drabble, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:30:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofthe3gs/pseuds/Oneofthe3gs
Summary: Where was his love? Where did he go? Why was he abandoned here alone? Where was he going? From where did he come? When would him and his love once again be one?





	Where Are You?

     “ _ Where are you? _ ” He asks himself as he walks through the white forest. He is looking for his love, but he was nowhere to be found. His bare feet crunch through the freshly fallen snow. His heart beats softly in his chest, for he is not running. But he should be. In his head he feels like he should be running. He should be running as fast as his long legs allow him to. He needs to go faster. Every minute spent walking at this slow pace is a minute longer that is wasted in finding his love. “ _ Love, why did you leave me? _ ” Why? Why did he leave him? They should have stuck through this together. But his love left him. He abandoned him in the middle of the forest that he continues to slowly walk through.

     The snow reaches up to his ankles, and he feels it’s icy cold touch. He wishes he could also feel the pain that such cold temperatures bring. Maybe that pain would distract him from the pain of losing his love. He continues his trek forward, because no matter how badly he wants to circle back and find his love, his body refuses to fulfill his wishes. Looking around at the scenery around him, he is temporarily distracted from his grief. “ _ It’s so pretty. _ ” He thinks as he takes in the sight. Everything around him is blinding white from snow. Icicles hang off the trees, and he hears the sound of some of them falling to the ground as woodland creatures flit here and there in the trees. The sun reflects off of the snow, further blinding him. He feels hands of ice whip around his face and tousle his hair wildly around. And suddenly he hears it.

     “ _ Taekwoon. Taekwoon where are you? _ ” He hears him. He is calling out to him. His love! The voice breaks down the barrier between his mind and his body. He runs. He runs faster than he ever has in his entire life. His feet pound at the ice cold ground below him. The sky opens up and he feels heaven’s tears pour down on him as his own tears trail down his face. Only a little further. The voice is getting louder. “ _ Taekwoon! Taekwoon! _ ” And suddenly a light so bright he can do nothing but close his eyes engulfs him. And then he feels nothing. 

     “Taekwoon? Taekwoon.” He opens his eyes slowly. Sleep is still clawing at his brain, making him feel groggy. “Taekwoon wake up. You need to eat something.” Taekwoon looks up to see the face of Hakyeon looking at him with a mixture of worry and fondness. “Hakyeon?” Taekwoon’s voice sounds scratchy even to him. “Good morning sleepy head. Come on let’s get some soup in you before you go back to sleep.” Taekwoon remembers his dream as Hakyeon turns leaves the bed to get said medicine and soup. Before he can do so Taekwoon weakly grabs his arm. “Hakyeon.” Taekwoon says softly, unable to say more because of how raw his throat feels. Luckily Hakyeon doesn’t need Taekwoon to say anything else before he gets the message. He settles himself back on the bed, gently carding his fingers through Taekwoon’s sweaty hair. “I’m not going anywhere Taekwoon.” Taekwoon is lulled back to sleep, an arm wrapped around Hakyeon’s waist so he doesn’t lose his love again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
